There Are Dark Times And Some Good Times
by DeadlyEnchantess
Summary: Casshern was looking for to see her Uncle Sam and the pack until a certain Jacob Black came and imprinted on her and Paul isn't too happy about that.
1. Home At Last

**Hello my readers, I was just think why haven't I written any imprint stories so I put pen to paper and this is the result enjoy!**

"Uncle Sam!" I shouted as I hugged him. "Hey Casshern why are you here and where is your mom?" I sighed. "Mom dropped me here so she could go to rehab and not worry about me, again." Sam sighed and grabbed my bag and led me inside. Paul, Jared, and Embry sat at the table munching on muffins while Emily was mixing batter. "Auntie Emily!" I ran and knocked Paul down in the progress and hugged her. "Casshern, what a surprise: when did you get here?" I grabbed a muffin, "Well mom dumped me here a while ago. Did you hear me knock?" She shook her head. "Paul was too busy singing along with one of the CDs you sent to him." Paul flushed red as he reached for a muffin. I walked over to Paul and gave him a one arm hug. "Aw, you were? You're so sweet." He mumbled while I hugged Jared and Embry. "So what goes on in the wolf world?" Paul spoke first. "Jacob Black joined us and we have a leech to track down." I sat down on one of the chairs. "You mean the Jacob that was in love with the vamp lover that one?" Jared nodded. "Man, everything happens when I leave. So where is he?" Jared pointed at the door as it swung open. Jacob had changed since I last saw him. He was taller possibly taller than Sam and more muscled than Paul. He also chopped his hair off, which irked me for an odd reason. "Hey Jacob." I said as he grabbed a muffin. He looked at me and his face softened like the face of a mother seeing her child for the first time. "Hi Casshern." He smiled as Paul groaned. "Why universe: why do you hate me?" I stared at Paul. "What happened?" He shook his head. "Jared please tell her what happened, I have patrol now." He got up and stormed off. Jared cleared his throat. "Casshern how much do you know about imprinting?"

"Well, I know it's when a werewolf finds his soul mate like Sam and Emily." Jared nodded, "So now I guess Jacob here imprinted on you." Jacob grinned as he inhaled another muffin. "Jacob did what!?" shouted Sam as he walked in. "I think Jake imprinted on me." I said while stealing a muffin Jacob had in his hands. "I leave for five minutes and this is what happens!" He began to shake until Emily told him to calm down. "Listen Sam this thing's uncontrollable; I think you should give them a chance." Sam sighed and gazed in her eyes. "Ok, but if you hurt her in any way I swear Jacob I'll kill you." Jacob nodded. "I swear I wouldn't. I care too much about her to die." I got up. "Where are you going?" asked Jacob. "You going are standing there deciding my future; I'm not a prize to be won." I grabbed my jacket and started walking to First Beach. I heard footsteps behind me but I ignored it and continued walking. The wind started gaining speed and whipped my hair into my face.

"Casshern wait!" I stopped and saw Jacob running toward me. "What do you want?" I asked, taking the hair off my face to see clearly. "Can we talk about this?" Jacob stood in front of me and squinted at me. "Sure, let's talk in this terrible weather." Jacob grimaced and grabbed my hand. He started pulling me down the street and stopped in front of one of the small house that was nearby. He beckoned me to follow. I squinted and followed him into a small shed. "Better?" I nodded. He sat down on a small bench and patted the spot next to him. "So what did you want to talk about?" Jacob fiddled with his fingers for a bit and sighed.

"About this imprint thing, I mean you obviously aren't happy with this." I nodded. "Yeah, I'm sort of not comfortable about falling in love with someone I barely know." Jacob sighed again. "We don't necessary fall in love, we could be friends instead." "Wouldn't that cause you pain?" Jacob nodded. "I don't want to hurt you Jacob, how about we get to know each other first then we see what happens?" Jacob smiled.

"Guess we could try, tell me about your family." I shrugged. "My dad walked out of my family when I was two, my mom has a bad drinking addiction and I basically had to get a job to pay the bills and groceries." "My mom died in a car crash and my two older sisters left the house as soon as they were old enough. My dad can't walk anymore because of his diabetes." His eyes gazed over with sadness.

"So you like fixing cars?" I gestured to the old car that sat in the corner of the room, wanting to change the subject. He nodded. "What's your favorite color?" he asked. "Turquoise because it reminds me of the ocean." "Mine's green because it's the color of your eyes." I felt heat rushing to my cheeks and I hoped he didn't notice. I guess he did because he started grinning at me.

"So, what's your favorite movie?" "Umm… The Nightmare before Christmas, I know every line to it." "Favorite song?" "Umm… Man in the Mirror by Michael Jackson, Yours?" " No Air by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown." There was a pause of silence the he launched another question. "Did you ever have a boyfriend or had a crush on someone?" I shook my head. "No, everyone in my town thinks I'm crazy and all the guys my age are too immature. What about you?" Jacob started fiddling with a nearby tool. "Well, I did like this one girl but she wasn't interested. She loved her stupid leech too much and used me to get over him but ran to him and started going out with him." Sadness emitted from him and I felt angry at the girl for hurting him. I looked at him and my instincts screamed, _Hug him!_ I give him a hug. It took him a second to register that I was hugging him and then I felt warm arms wrap around me. He buried his face in my hair and released just as a long howl emitted in the air. "What was that? I hope no one got hurt." Jacob tensed and got up and ran outside. I followed and saw a huge gray wolf standing in front of Jacob.

"Hi Paul!" I shouted. His eyes shifted to me and he whined. "Stay back Casshern." warned Jacob. "From Paul, the guy who has been my friend since I was seven?" Paul whined again. I walked up to Paul and scratched him behind his ears and he started wagging his tail. "See he's nice. Who's a good doggy? You are: you are!" I cooed as he purred. Jacob tensed up again. "Jacob what's your problem?" Jacob started shaking and I froze as Paul started growling. I ran behind Paul, remembering not to stand close to a shaking werewolf. Jacob erupted into a red and brown wolf and started growling.

"_You know I love her." Paul said. _

"_I do too Paul. You know that eventually she'll love me." I sneered back._

"_You don't even know her! You just want to love her so you'll get over Bella." His words made me see red and I bared my teeth. _

_Paul snorted, "You know it's true and stop growling your scaring Cass." I looked past Paul's shoulder and saw Casshern clutching Paul's leg. I softened my posture and whined. "Paul, phase back so I can kill you."_

Paul whined and I tensed up. Jacob walked up to Paul and I jumped in the middle. "Jake, no fighting." Jacob whined and stomped his paw. "No fighting or I'll never forgive you for hurting my best friend." Jacob stomped his paw again and ran in the woods. "Did he phase back?" Paul shook his head and ran in to the woods. He appeared at my side two seconds later and was grinning. "Jacob's mad but he'll come back." I nodded. Paul walked closer to me. "What?" He grinned and picked me up bridal style. "Paul, you know I'm scared of heights!" Paul laughed. I pouted and he laughed louder. "I know but you face looks cute when you pout." I hit him in the arm and he laughed. "Now, let's go to my place and play Call of Duty." I smiled. "You are so eager for me to beat your sorry excuse of a gamer behind." Paul started jogging and chuckled as we entered his house. He dropped me on his couch and tossed me a console. "Ready to taste defeat young one?" I said as we turned the Xbox on. "You wish." His eyes trained on the screen. "Paul, are you sure Jacob's ok. I mean he seemed pretty sad when we left him." Paul snorted. "Jake's going to be fine I promise. When he simmers down I'll drag him over here so you two can be buddies and smooch it up." I punched his shoulder, "It's not like that, I don't even know the guy that well, and you know that I'm not like that." Paul smiled. "I know, now focus or I'll defeat you."

**One down, a million to go, so please review and chapter two should be up by Thanksgiving. Bye!**


	2. Compromise

**Hey guys, thanks for checking this story out but I don't wanna beg but please review! It inspires me to write and any suggestions are welcomed. So now let's get this show on the road!**

I stayed over Paul's for a few hours and walked to Sam's. The weather had calmed but a thick fog had settled in the area, giving it an eerie feeling. As I walked I saw flashes of russet fur through the nearby trees. I jogged over to the trees and crossed my arms. "Jacob, I know you're following me." Jacob grunted and I walked closer to him. As I entered, I saw Jacob standing in wolf form. I walked to him until I was a foot away. He whined and looked down. "Jacob, what's wrong?" Jacob shook his head and ran into the forest.

He reappeared in shorts and stood with his shoulders hunched over. "Jacob, are you mad that I defended Paul?" His head snapped up and I froze. His eyes, the warm chocolate brown eyes that made anyone smile were hard brown almost black orbs that make me shiver. They were cold and empty.

"Jake…" I reached for him but he flinched. "Don't touch me." I put my hand down and looked at him. "Look Jacob, I didn't know that defending _my best friend_ would make you act like this. I apologize if I hurt your feelings." I snapped.

"You don't get it do you? Of course, you've never been in Paul's head. He loves you and when you defended him, you just confirmed you like him too but of course you didn't freakin know. Paul's no help either flaunting his feelings about you."

My jaw dropped and I couldn't speak. _Paul LOVED me!? How is this possible? _Jacob took in my expression and snorted, "You seriously didn't know? Why do you think he stares at you or blushes you touch him?" I couldn't comprehend what he was saying but I shook my head. "Jacob, I know I'm your imprint and eventually fall in love with you; why does Paul's feeling bother you? He knows it's going to happen."

Jake fidgeted with his hands. "He won't give up on you. He's convinced that he can break the imprint." I shook my head again. "I can't be broken, I read all the old legends myself and there is no record of it being possible." Jacob nodded. "I know but he isn't going to listen to that. He's never going to give up." I sighed. "This sucks; the universe hates me for real." Jacob laughed half-heartedly. "Most girls would be thrilled to have two guys fighting over them." I playfully shoved him. "I'm not most girls; I actually look past peoples looks and base them on personality."

"Is that why you hang around me so much?" I nodded, "Good, I thought you just loved me for my handsomeness." He grinned and the light in his eyes returned. "Excuse me; you look average compare to this." I gesture to myself and Jacob laughed. "We should go to Sam's; it's going to rain soon." He took my hand and tossed me unto his back. "Jake!" He laughed and started running.

Paul's POV

After Cass left I ran to the outskirts of the forest and phased. I felt Jacob's presence but I ignored it. I ran for a few minutes and picked up Casshern's scent. I followed and heard her soft, melodic voice mingling with Jacob's deep voice. I reclined my ears and heard bits of their conversation. "He won't give up on you. He's convinced that he can break the imprint." I stiffened up and listened, "It can't be broken, I read all the old legends myself and there is no record of it being possible." I growled. _Why is Jacob telling her this? _"I know but he isn't going to listen to that. He's never going to give up." _Heck yeah I'm not giving up._ I heard them laugh and the grass rustled.

I sighed and ran to Sam's hoping Jacob wasn't there. I didn't hate the guy but after the whole blow out with that stupid leech lover I couldn't understand why fate decided to hand my best friend over to a broken man. I was more than capable become her soul mate; I was already in love with her. She'll never be mine and I can't change it. I can't kill Jacob because it will drive Casshern to the point of suicide or take her away from La Push because Jacob would likely hunt me down or Cass would be in pain or suffer depression. I finally reached Sam's place and phased. I spotted Casshern on the front porch swing writing feverishly in her black notebook. She looked up and spotted me and waved. I smiled in spite of myself and jogged over to her. "Whatca doing?" I asked as I plopped down on the seat beside her.

"Nothing, just working on a new song." She sighed and started twirling her pencil in her hands. "Can I see it?" I asked as I reached for her notebook. Her hand slapped mine away and I pouted. "Why not?" She raised an eyebrow, "It's not done and you'll have to wait." She smirked and put her head on my shoulder. I immediately inhaled her brownie and cookie scent. "Paul, remember when we were kids and we got lost in the woods?" I nodded and chuckled as she continued, "I was freaking out that I won't see Sam or cookies every again and you were calm and told me that you'll be there for me forever." I sighed and hand my hair through her black hair. "I really meant it Cass. I will be with you forever, as a friend, your best man, your kids godfather; you name it."

She shifted herself so we had eye contact, "Paul, you know if I could have wish I would have wish that Jake didn't imprint on me." I took her hand and started playing with her fingers. "Why?" She sighed, "Jake is still a stranger to me and I can't imagine myself with him. I don't even have feelings for the guy or have weird reactions when I see him." I ruffled her hair. "I don't know Cass; we could talk to the elders in the morning or ask Em and Kim for advice on this sorta stuff." We sat on the porch for a while, listening to the wildlife until we both fell asleep, swaying on the porch swing.

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	3. A Night on Our Own

**Hey guys! Thanks for checking out my last chapter. However, I still don't have reviews and I'm a little sad but oh well. Guess I'll have to wait and be patient until I get one. So let's get this thing over.**

**Casshern's Pov **

"Casshern, wake up." I felt someone nudging my shoulder but I ignored it snuggling into something soft. "Come on Cass you are wanted by Sam and he's pretty scary when he's mad." I opened my eyes to see Jared looming over me.

I sat up and saw that I was in my room. Paul was sprawled out next to me snoring with drool on the side of his face. I sighed and slipped out of bed and followed Jared downstairs. "Good morning Casshern!" said Emily. As usual she was mixing batter as Embry whined that he was hungry. "Hi Aunt Em." I yawned as I plopped down on the couch.

"Somebody's tired." said Sam as he ruffled my hair. "I know you are mister; when's the last time you slept?" Sam shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno maybe two days ago?" I slapped him on the arm. "You need to sleep Sam or when the leech pops up you'll pass out from exhaustion and die." Sam plopped down next to me and rubbed his arm. "Casshern, you know that I could beat the life out of any leech with my hands tied behind my back, If you so worried I'll take a nap later but I'm not focused on that right now."

"It's not some teenage puberty lecture because Mom always gives me one every two seconds and I will not have another one." Sam smiled while Embry snickered into the muffin he somehow received from Emily. "Something along the lines of that topic." I grimaced. "I rather shave my head and listen to Barbie Girl by Aqua World." Embry laughed and started singing, "I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world, and life is plastic and fantastic. You can brush my hair or dress me everywhere. Imagination life is your creation!" I threw a couch pillow at his head. "Shut up baka!"

He dodged it and grinned. "Just kidding Cass." I smiled and heard Emily humming the tune. "Oh dear god you have infected Emily with the song. Now it'll be in all our heads soon." Sam groaned and passed out, snoring loudly. "I wondered when he was going to pass out. Now Jared owns me twenty bucks. Oh and by the way Jake's coming in three seconds." My head snapped up. "What?" I heard the front door slam and I ran up the stairs. Yes I know a cowardly move but I was not in the mood to see Jacob Black. I ran into my room and saw Paul sitting on my window sit listening to my iPod. I grabbed some jeans and a shirt that Paul gave me and ran to the bathroom. I hear Jacob's voice though the vent mingling with Embry's and Emily's. I showered until the water turned ice cold. Sighing, I slowly got dressed and walked downstairs.

I immediately saw Paul and Embry sprawled out in front of the TV playing Call of Duty. Emily and Sam vanished and Jacob wasn't in sight. I sighed with relief and jumped on Paul's back. "God Cass you are fat!" I giggled and shouted; "Now Embry kill him while he's distracted!" Embry shot Paul's avatar and won the round. Paul growled, "Cass you are so dead."

He suddenly flipped over so I was under him and started tickling me. I started laughing and tears started running down my face. "Do you repent the wicked sin you have committed?" I shouted "Never!" and he kept tickling me.

"Paul, get your hands off her!" Paul stopped and got up. I saw Jacob clearly steamed looming over me. I propped myself on my elbows and grinned. "Hey Jacob, what brings you here on this lovely day?" Jacob smiled and lost his tough guy pose. "Didn't Sam tell you, I'm supposed to watch you while the guys go on patrol?" I looked frantically at Paul and Embry. "What, I wasn't told about this. Besides why do I have to be babysat?" Paul sighed.

"Sam was supposed to tell you but he fell asleep and Embry forgot to tell you. I thought they told you and you can't be left alone. The leech might come by here tracing our scents." I moaned and got up. "Ok but when do you leave?" Paul looked at the wall clock. "Umm right now; bye Cass!" He hugged me and swung me around. He pushed me away a little. "Are you wearing my shirt?" I grinned sheepishly and nodded. "Looks good on you." Then he ran out the front door waving frantically, Embry shook his head, "No wonder you too are so close; your both ADHD and bipolar." I slapped his arm. "I am not bipolar; I simply have mood swings and anger management issues." Embry just smiled and ruffled my hair. "Stay gold Ponyboy." He ran out to join Paul. "They grow up so fast."

I turned to face Jacob who had an angry look in his eyes. "What, am I wearing pants because sometimes I forget?" Jacob shook his head. "You're wearing Paul's shirt." I shrugged my shoulders. "So what I wear everyone's shirts, they're comfy." "No you smell like Paul and it makes you his property." I snorted. "You guys are so possessive. Jacob, he's my friend not my boyfriend. Besides you are my mate anyway and I don't own anything of yours."

"So if I give you something like jewelry you'll wear it?" I shook my head. "No jewelry I shall never wear it. I don't mind t shirts or hats." Jacob nodded. "So I guess now we should do something to occupy ourselves for a couple hours." I plopped down on the couch. Jacob plopped down next to me. "Are you tired?" I asked noticing the dark circles under his eyes. "Yeah Sam's got me doing double patrols now so I can't sleep as much as I use to." I sighed. "Jake, if you want you can sleep." Jacob nodded as his eyelids dropped.

I took the TV remote and started flipping through the channels. Suddenly a loud BOOM filled the air and all the lights turned off. A wave of fear washed over me. "Jake! The lights turned off." I heard Jake moan and shift his weight. I started whimpering and pulled my knees to my chest. I felt two strong arms around me and someone's breathe on my hair. "Casshern are you ok?" I shook my head. "Scared of thunderstorms." I whimpered.

I felt the Jacob pull me closer to him and I sighed snuggling into his chest. "Thanks, I needed that." Jacob started singing something softly. I strained my eyes to hear him singing my favorite song.

_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you go there was never_

_Never an honest word_

_And that was when I ruled the world_

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

He stopped singing and felt his eyes on my face. "Casshern, you tearing up." I wiped my face. "No I'm not, I just bit my tongue." Another BOOM filled the air and I cling closer to Jacob. "Sorry." Jacob laughed and ruffled my hair. "It's ok, besides you comfy and it feels nice to hold you." My cheeks flushed red as a tomato and I thanked the fates for the dark room. "Jake how did you know that was my one of my favorite songs?" Jake was slient for a few seconds and sighed. "I umm asked Paul." I snapped my fingers. "That's why he was listening to my IPod." I smiled. "Jacob you could have asked. I'm sleepy." I felt his stroke my hair. "Then sleep." I nodded but did something impulsively; I kissed him on the cheek and closed my eyes. I fell asleep as Jake started humming.

**Ok I'm sorry for not updating but I promise to update better ok? I'll give a sneak preview of the next chapter to guess the name of the song Jacob sang.  
**

Merry Christmas!


	4. A Thoughtful Night

**Hello guys! I received some excellent reviews and am grateful for them. The answer to the question was Viva La Viva by Coldplay! So now all I need to say and do is complete I can now I can start the story**

Casshern POV

"Shhh! They're asleep!" I heard more snickering. "They look so peaceful and cute I could die!" squealed a female voice. "Where did Paul go?" I heard a chorus of "I don't know" opened my eyes. I looked down to see that was surrounded by two muscled russet arms and had my head nestled on someone's chest. "Ahh the princess has awakened!" proclaimed Embry. "Shut up Embry." He laughed as I tried to get up. Jacob just held me tighter. I looked up to Paul. "Help me!" Paul snorted and gently released me from Jacob's death grip.

"Thanks Paul. I'm going to shower now." I ran up to my room and grabbed a black t shirt with gold ivy sprawled on it and white jeans. I showered quickly and ran down the stairs. "Someone's happy." I snorted. "I'm hungry and food just happens to bring happiness." Paul raised his glass of orange juice. "I roast to that!" I grabbed the orange juice carton and poured myself a cup. Then I grabbed a plate of eggs and toast and plopped down next to Paul. "Hey Cassie, can I have your bacon?" pleaded Embry looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure but hurry before Aunt Em comes." I shooed him away with my hands. He scampered off to the kitchen as I laughed. As I started devouring my eggs, Paul started at his toast sadly. "Paul you ok?" His head snapped up. "Yeah, just thinking." I didn't have a chance to ask him what he was thinking because I felt two arms snake around me.

"Hey Cass." I grunted and bit my toast. "One of his arms released me but stole my toast. I turned to face Jacob who was happily chewing my toast. "My toast!" I whined. I looked at Paul who still hadn't eaten his toast. Paul looked at me and Jacob. "No way will I give you my toast." I stick my tongue out at him and tried to remove Jacob's arm. I managed to pry him off me and walked to the kitchen.

As I searched the kitchen for our package of bread Jacob walked in and leaned against the counter. I ignored him and spotted the bread next to the toaster. I felt Jacob's eyes on me as I put the bread into the toaster. "It's considered rude to stare." Jacob chuckled. "It isn't if the person is staring at a heavenly sight." I snorted and heard Paul snort. "Please I'm not heavenly and quite devilishly." I heard Paul laugh softly and started giggling. The toast pooped up and I quickly grabbed it and ran off. I plopped down next to Paul who was still laughing. I devoured my toast and plopped down on the couch followed by Paul. "Cass, can we go somewhere?" whined Paul as he put his head on my lap. I stroked his hair in thought.

"Sure Paul." I sighed as he got up. "What?" I looked up to Paul. "Nothing. " I ran up to my room and grabbed my black sneakers and sweater and ran downstairs. "Paul I know you're proud of your new chiseled body but you have to put a shirt on." He grinned and put on a white t shirt. He grabbed my hand as we walked out the door. I didn't really mind considering he's done it billions of before and it was freezing outside. Paul noticed I was shivering and pulled me to his side. "May I ask we're we going?" Paul smiled. "It's a surprise."

We walked for a few minutes chatting away about how much Disney has destroyed innocence fairytales. "I mean they just glossed over the tragic fact that the settlers were killing Indians for greed and the 3% chance of finding gold." Paul nodded. "Especially Beauty and the Beast; they just let Belle just submit to the Beast and didn't make her fight back for her freedom." I snorted. "They teach morals though. People don't listen to them but they're there." We arrived at Paul's house much to my surprise. "Come on." He tugged me along to the front door of his house.

Jacob's POV

"Jake, stop freaking out about this" Embry pleaded for the hundredth time. "I can't Em; Paul took Casshern outside when another thunderstorm is coming!" I shouted. "Jacob, Paul got this. Remember he use to comfort her during thunderstorms before you." Said Emily. My blood boiled and I started shaking. Remembering that I couldn't attack Sam's imprint I calmed down.

"That was before he was a hormonal teenager! Plus he's alone with my Casshern." Embry snorted. "Please Casshern would have beat Paul up before he could raise a finger. Besides you're a hormonal teenager too and we left you alone with her." I growled. "She's my imprint; I would never do that to her." Embry raised his hands. "Just saying you have to trust Paul and Casshern."

I opened the front door. "I'm going after Casshern and bringing her back to my place. Don't follow me." I ran out the door smelling Casshern and Paul's scent. I followed it to Paul's place Casshern's scent was everywhere as if she spent a lot of time here.

"Paul you did not!" I heard Casshern squeal and heard Paul laugh. "Sure did, I know how you've been begging your folks about it for ages so here it is." I heard more squeals as I charged into Paul's house. Casshern was hugging Paul who had a triumph look on his face. On the couch laid an acoustic guitar surrounded by wrapping paper.

"What is going on here?" I shouted. Casshern released Paul to look at me and my anger vanished. "Hey Jacob, Paul got me a guitar!" She smiled and grabbed the guitar. "I see that." She got up and hugged Paul. "Paul I gotta go home; the sun's about to set." I shot Paul a confused look. He shrugged. "She writes better at night and prefers to get home before the sun sets to write in her room."

"Jacob can you give me a lift home?" I nodded and picked her up. "Jake! I meant to drive me home!" She whined. I chuckled. "Well too bad missy you are going home this way." She stuck her tongue and burrowed her head in my chest. I heard her murmur "You insufferable, pig headed mongrel." but ignored and headed out into the rain.

We walked to my place in silence. It was not until I put her on my couch I noticed she was asleep. She gripped my shirt tightly and didn't want to let go. She loved absolutely adorable. Her silky black hair that framed her russet round face complete with full pink lips. She sighed a little her lips opened slightly flashing her pearly white teeth. I cupped her cheek and stroked it with my thumb. "Jac…ob" I froze and pulled my hand away. She frowned and sighed. "Jacob." My heart broke for only one reason _Bella_. She would whisper my name in her sleep and looked like she could be Casshern's older sister. I didn't feel completely filled by Casshern yet for we were barely friends. Bella and I shared a past sort of like Paul and Casshern did. No wonder Edward was so jealous of me now I had his view on his weird situation I'm in.

Casshern sighed breaking my train of thought. She shifted her body slightly and kept murmuring. I got up slowly trying not to wake her up and walked to the bathroom hoping to calm my nerves. I stripped my clothes off and turned the water ice cold and hopped in. I just stood there for a while until I heard Casshern shift around again. I grabbed a gray tee shirt and pajama bottoms and walked to the living room.

Casshern was sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She blinked a little and looked at me. "How long was I out?" I smirked. "A little while." She ruffled her hair and looked around. "Am I at your place? I nodded and plopped down next to her. "It feels sorta like home." I smiled. "Well you're welcomed to stay here for the night." She smiled. "I would be my pleasure sir but as you can see I have nothing to sleep in."

"I do have a shirt and some shorts you can borrow." She nodded and yawned. As I begin to walk off she grabbed my wrist. "Umm, Jacob I need to tell you something; something big."

**MWHAHAHAHA! A cliffhanger hmm... I'm so cruel but, I promise to update soon so you won't worry about what Casshern must tell Jacob. Some angst is going to be in the next chapter so stay tuned!**


	5. A Tragic Tale

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner but my life's been chaotic lately. So I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited this stories. I really appreciate them!**

**Casshern's Pov**

Jacob smiled while he sat down next to me. I sighed and started fidgeting. "Cass it's ok if you don't want to tell me." I shook my head. "You must know this now that you imprinted on me." I took a deep breath. "I must tell you about my past so you can fully understand me. So just listen and don't interrupt me ok." I tugged my sleeve and continued. "I don't remember most of my life before I was five. All I remember is pain and a cold heartless smile that would leer at me while I whimpered in pain." I shuddered and continued. "I have scars but can't remember who or how they came to be. My earliest memory is that I was lost in a snow storm and happened to come across a wood cabin." I smiled for a brief moment. "I had a twisted ankle and was freezing cold. So I had to limp toward the cabin and slowly open the door to see if someone was there. I crashed there for the night with a hole ridden thin blanket I had found. The following morning, a very pale beautiful man with red eyes named Ivan woke me up and asked me why I was there all alone. When I couldn't answer he told me he was seeking company and took me in as his own."

"He taught me to survive and enjoy life and see the beauty in everything. We travel everywhere; Greece, Egypt, all the ancient lands. He told me he was in pursue of peace and answers for his existence. We went to Italy to seek out the Volturi; the rulers of the vampires and some of the oldest vampires in existence. They were happy to give him answers but it didn't satisfy his needs. Soon we caught word of a place in the states that barely got a ray of sunlight. So we traveled there but unfortunately we wandered into the Cullens' territory. They were intrigued that Ivan had a human child with him and that he wasn't lusting for my blood. Then one of them was still new to drink animal blood and smelled me. He tried to attack me but Ivan shredded him to pieces while I stood a few feet away. We ran off but they cornered us in seconds. They destroyed him in mere seconds before my eyes." Jacob gasped and started growling.

"Hush, I'm not done yet. They debated about what to do with me. The blonde Barbie girl one and the creepy looking one with the honey blonde hair one wanted to kill me but in the end they decided to bring me to La Push. I tried to run but the caught me and the head vampire Carlisle brought me to the council and then they declared that Sam's sister well my mom now would take care of me. Then she took me in and her boyfriend started taking drugs. He would hit me and mom would just sit there watching." I teared up a little. "Eventually, mom left him and we moved here. I met Paul and we would play for hours at his place while my mom would drink and take drugs. We moved away for mom's new job and I barely get to see you guys. I couldn't come over unless she had rehab or grew tired of me. She barely talks to me anyway. She's either too drunk or drunk with a new boyfriend. " A tear fell down my face.

We sat in silence for a while until Jacob put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I sighed and waited for him to say something. "Casshern, why didn't you tell Sam or someone about this?" I shook my head. "I would have been taken away and never see you guys again." Jacob growled a little. "No one noticed that you were hurt or anything?'' I shifted a little. "No mom would just make me wear long sleeve shirts and threaten me if I showed my bruises to anyone." I pulled my knees to my chest. "Can we stop talking about this?" Jacob ruffled my hair. "Sorry, I'll go get you something to wear." I felt Jacob get up and heard his feet walk away. _Should I really have told him and my past? He seemed to take it well but looks can be deceiving. I know he's going to ask about the Cullen who attacked me but I can't tell him. He'll freak out and break the treaty causing a vampire/werewolf war."_

Jacob's Pov

As soon as I enter my room I sat down on my bed in shock. Casshern's story buzzed around my head like a bunch of angry bees_. Then one of them was still new to drink animal blood and smelled me. He tried to attack me but Ivan shredded him to pieces while I stood a few feet away. We ran off but they cornered us in seconds. They destroyed him in mere seconds before my eyes. _I shuddered. Casshern's been though a lot and I complain about the simplest things while she has this hellish memories.

"Jacob." I looked up to see Casshern looming over me. "Are you alright you been in here for over thirty minutes." I got up quickly. "No I'm fine." She shook her head and walked closer to me until we were about an inch apart. She cupped my face with her hand and brushed her thumb across my face. "No you're not, your crying. " I put my hand to my face and felt tears. "Jacob it's ok." She smiled and took out a green cloth. "Now hold still and close your eyes." I followed her orders without hesitation. I felt her wipe my face gently and light pressure to my cheek. "There you go, now open your eyes." As soon as I opened my eyes I felt her arms wrap around me. "Jacob, don't worry about me. I'm not affected by it and neither should you. Now I'm going in the shower and when I come back you'll go back to your loveable self." I nodded as she quickly picked up a t shirt and pajama bottoms. She hugged me again and headed toward the bathroom.

Unknown Pov

I hissed as the girl hugged the shift shaper and left the room. _That filthy scumbag tainting my precious jewel. _ "Ah, spying on our target again? Seriously you need to get a hobby." I hissed again silencing my annoying comrade. "Master said to watch her and I am while you just stand around sinking your teeth into anything that moves." "Well I'm called a guard for a reason, da? Besides if I wasn't here protecting you the mutts would have found me." I pondered this for a moment. "I wondered why they haven't found us yet." "Well, I'm going back to HQ are you coming?" I snorted. "Lazy bum, I'm staying out here." He snorted too. "Ok your lost; you know the minute I leave the mutt will come after you."

"Shut up, I can handle him." He sighed. 'We can't kill him or you'll kill the girl and Master will blast you to pieces and I'll have to clean it up. "I sighed. "Fine I'll come along but as soon as they wake up I'll be here." He shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever."

**Now that I look over this chapter this wasn't at all that I planned it to be. Who are our mysterious stalkers and this "Master"? Find out in the next chapter folks and before I go, who do you think attacked poor Casshern?**


	6. Scars and Memories

**Hello everyone just had a big bag of almonds and I 'm in the mood for some writing! **

Jacob Pov

After she left I flopped down on my bed with my eyes closed. A few seconds later I hear Casshern singing an unfamiliar tune:

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..._

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

I grinned as she finished on a high note. "Jacob." I felt Casshern sit on the bed next to me and stroke my short hair. I nuzzled her hand and opened my eyes and grinned wider. The shirt was too big on her and reached her knees. The pants were a bit baggy on here but hugged her legs. She noticed me staring at her and snorted. "I know I look silly." I shook my head. "No you look the opposite." She remained silent and I looked at her arms. There were scars crisscrossed on her arms that ran up her arms and her foot was littered with smaller scars that seemed to continue up her legs. "I told you about my scars." I looked up to meet Casshern's which were hard emerald green.

"I know." I took her arm and started tracing them with my pinkie finger. We silent in silence as I traced them, Casshern's face remained trained on my face which was devoid of emotion. I looked up at her face that set in a poker face. "What?" She grimaced. "Well, you are the only one I ever showed my scars too and I'm waiting for you to tell me they're ugly or something." I stopped and propped myself up so we were eye level.

"Casshern, I would never ever say that about your scars. I know we barely know each other but, I 'm not that kind of guy." She looked down. "It just that, I never shown my scars to anyone but you. So it is still kinda weird for me." I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her. She sighed and buried her head into my chest. "Wait a second I'm really the only one you showed them too?' She nodded and started playing with my fingers. A large BOOM filled the air and Casshern started whimpering. "Shush, it's ok." I started rocking back and forth murmuring nonsense. Casshern stopped whimpering and was silent. I looked down to see Casshern asleep clutching my shirt and nuzzling her face in my chest.

Casshern Pov

"_I'm back my dear." A spine chilling voice cackled. I l was balled up in a corner whimpering but stopped knowing he would just hit me more. His footsteps echoed throughout the room coming agonizingly slow. I looked up and saw that his eyes were black and his pale skin sparkled slightly under the dim lighting. He put his ice cold hand on my head and ruffled my hair. "I'm thirsty dear can I drink you?" I shook my head and he smirked. "Too bad, now hold still." A hand shot out and grabbed the man by the throat. "Rudy leave the poor girl alone. Your shift is over." Rudy groaned. "Fine I'll just drain the kid's mother." The man shrugged "Do what you want." Rudy got up and left leaving me alone with the other man. _

_He grinned at me sheepishly. "Sorry about that, I swear that man has no control over his bloodlust." He sat down next to me. "I've never seen you before." I whispered. "I'm Antonio and you are?" I gave him a small smile. "Casshern." I shivered and pulled my knees to my chest. "Sorry Casshern, I can't warm you. You know vampires are cold and I'll make you colder." I nodded and shivered a little more. "Is he going after my mom?" He nodded. "It's ok; Master will get you a new mommy." I grimaced. "Why does he do this to me?" I felt tears fall down on my face and freeze a few inches from my eyes. Antonio wiped my face and got up. "I'm going to talk to Master. This is unacceptable living conditions for the Princess." He got up and left the room. _

_I stared at the floor and noticed a crack of light emitting from the door. I slowly crept to the door and peered into the hallway to find it empty. I took off running to the emergency exit while an ear splitting scream emitted though the house. "Thank you Antonio." I whispered as I ran into the snow covered wilderness._

**Phew, this took two bags of almonds, one bottle of water, and some awesome classical music. Yes I listen to classical music. So you got some fluff and guess the name of the song Casshern was sing and I'll give you a sneak peek!**


	7. Shattered Bonds

**Hey guys! I'm back and I'm sorry for not updating sooner! **

Эх жаль Джейкоба я не видел вас там. = Oh sorry Jacob I didn't see you there.

Глупая проклятая головная боль, которую я называю песней =stupid accursed headache that I call a song

Мой маленький = my little one

**Jacob Pov**

I couldn't sleep at all; Casshern kept murmuring in her sleep Antonio, Rudy or mommy. Once she thrashed around in her sleep and nearly scared me to death. I finally fell asleep around three A.M. "Should I wake him up? I mean I did make breakfast and Sam told me he had the day off." I cracked one eye open to see Casshern in a different outfit looming over me. She didn't notice me and kept rambling on. "He does need more sleep and my nightmares probably kept him up-"

Grinning I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto the bed. "Jacob you were up! That's it mister you got dishes." I chuckled and she put her head on my chest. "Sorry if kept you up. I have should of warned you." Her face fell for a moment but she smiled quickly and got up. "Now take a shower and get your lazy butt to the kitchen where you'll eat the wonderful meal that I made.'' She ran out the room humming.

After showering I trudged into the kitchen my heart leaped. Casshern was sitting at the kitchen table with her notebook open and her hair in a sloppy ponytail. She kept writing and erasing until she groaned in frustration and put her head down murmuring in a foreign language. "Casshern are you ok?" She looked up quickly. "Эх жаль Джейкоба я не видел вас там!" She exclaimed. "I have no idea what you just said." She grinned. "Sorry I slipped into Russian when I'm startled." She closed her notebook carefully and looked up at me. "Are you ready for breakfast; it's going to get cold." I nodded and she jumped up and started singing:

_Once upon time_

_A few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights_

_You got me alone_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_I guess you didn't care_

_And I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard_

_You took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone_

_When he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_So you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies_

_He'll never see you cry_

_Pretend he doesn't know_

_That he's the reason why_

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

_And I heard you moved on_

_From whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt_

_Is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

_He was long gone_

_When he met me_

_And I realize the joke is on me_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_So you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_When your saddest fear comes creeping in_

_That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything_

_Yeah_

She stopped singing and groaned as she gave me a plate piled high with scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns. "Sorry I'm in a bad mood I can't finish that глупая проклятая головная боль, которую я называю песней. How about we go out to see a movie; just you and me?" I nodded and dug into my breakfast while Casshern sat next to me continuing to write. "So what movie do you want to see?" She asked as I finished. "Warm Bodies?" Her face brightened up. "Yes! I've been dying to see that movie." She got up. "I'll be right back."

She walked out of the kitchen and I looked at her notebook. It looked ancient and the pages were a soften brass color. A bunch of symbols were engraved in the cover and a wilting tiger lily on the cover. Curiously, I opened the book to find a picture of younger Casshern and a man with messy sliver hair and red eyes. Casshern was smiling and was missing a tooth while the man looked at her like if she was an angel. They were on a boat and the rower was grinning. The next page featured a picture of Casshern with the same man in the woods and Casshern was slightly older. The man was grinning and Casshern had her trademark grin on. Underneath the picture an inscription writing in small loopy hand writing said: _Do not mourn the dead for they rather die again than to cause you to suffer. Instead remember the good times my мой маленький and do not weep for I will still be with you. Oh and if you run into Antonio, tell him he still owns me twenty bucks, love Ivan. _

"I knew you would snoop." I jumped up and saw Casshern leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. She had a deadly look in her eyes that made me want to run but I was frozen to the chair. She slowly walked next to me and knelt down next to me so we were eye level. "How much did you read?" she growled sending shivers down my spine. "The first two pages with the pictures of you and the blood sucker." Her eyes harden and she growled again. "Do not call Ivan that." She spit out. "Why, he is one." As soon as the words slipped out I regretted it. Casshern looked like someone who was just slapped hard. "How dare you! I figured you would have some compassionate for someone who witnessed the person who made sure they were safe, fought off hordes of vampires that would hunt for me, made sure I was well fed and was the only one who would actually see what I was feeling and did everything in his power to preserve my life die before their eyes. You have the audacity to insult the man who was my only family and loved me, truly for who I am, not the playful happy go lucky person I seem to be. He was the one that listened to me and raised me as one of his own children. I seen things that would send people to a mental institute and he was the one who saved me from that! Forget the movie I'm done with you."

She stomped away and grabbed her coat. I got up quickly but Casshern beat me to the door. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Casshern looked at me and I gasped. Her eyes were devoid of any emotion and she had a deadly smile. "That's not going to cut it Jacob, and I hope you find a way to break the imprint." She slammed the door and I slumped down onto the floor.

**What did I just do!? I have no idea how this happened but I swear it'll make I better. Review everyone!**


	8. An Unexpected Visitor

**Hello again! I'm so happy because I have over one thousand views on this story! Oh and I started a Paul imprint story called Just Bad Luck so please check it out.**

**Casshern's Pov**

I had no idea where I was going but I had to get away from Jacob. "Yo Casshern!" I turned and my heart leaped. "Antonio?" He grinned and hugged me. "Of course mija who were you expecting?" I shrugged. "Let's go somewhere dry." He grabbed my hand and we started walking. "Lucky I brought a car with me so I don't have to carry you. Remember when we were in Venice and you fell out the boat and Ivan jumped after you? Ivan was so mad at me but I had to steer the boat or we would have had to walk. We had to anyway and Ivan forced me to carry you." I smiled and froze. "Hey Antonio, you mind If I make a quick stop?" He shook his head. "No mija, so let's meet at Frank's Diner." I nodded and took off running to Jacob's house. The front door was unlocked so I slowly opened it.

"Jacob?" Silence greeted me. I shrugged my shoulders and picked up my journal and guitar. "What are you doing here?" I turned to see a pale girl that was shorter than me but was glaring me to death. "Picking up my stuff; who are you?" She snorted. "Bella Swan, Jacob's best friend." I groaned. "Ah yes now I know who you are." She raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Well you are the girl who crushed Jacob's heart to a million pieces and ran off with a vampire." She gasped. "Excuse me?" I rolled my eyes. "You heard me." I just kept walking until I was out the house.

"There you are!" Sam exclaimed but sniffled me. "Why do you smell like a leech?" I shrugged. "Probably because I ran into the vampire lover; I'm going out to meet an old friend of mine ok?" He nodded and I headed to my room. I put my guitar away and ran to Franks Diner. "Cassie over here!" shouted Antonio drawing the attention of several people. I quickly ran over to him and sat down. "Antonio don't forget about the you know whos. I can't stop them if they decide to-"Antonio laughed. "Don't worry, you know how fast I run and I don't want to provoke them after all I wouldn't be able to see you anymore." I nodded. "Hello may I take your orders?" Antonio gestured to me. "I'll have pancakes and a glass of milk please." She nodded and walked off. "So how are you Antonio? I haven't talked to you since Ivan was killed."

Antonio sighed. "Well, I buried Ivan's ashes like you asked. I just been wondering around because I miss Ivan you know." I teared up a little. "I miss him too." His red eyes lit up. "Sorry mija I didn't mean for you to cry." I wiped my tears away. "No its ok you didn't know." He held my hand and we sat in silence until the waitress handed me my plate of pancakes. I ate them quickly and wiped my face. "I miss eating." whined Antonio. "Well you could eat but you'll have to throw it up later." I answered back. "I know but anyway, do you have the journal?" I nodded. "Is it ok for me to look at our pictures?" I smiled as I handed him the book and sat next to him.

**Jacob's Pov**

"Go away Bella!" I growled. "Fine Jacob!" she stomped away to her truck. "Finally got rid of her?" I nodded and Paul sighed. "Good she's such a pain. Where's Casshern?" I shrugged my shoulders. "What do you mean you don't know?" I sighed. "I don't know man! She ran away from me a while ago." I shouted. Paul shook a little. "What did you do to her?" "I looked in her journal and saw a picture of her and a leech. I guess the leech was important to her and I kinda insulted him and she stormed out." Paul growled. "You looked in her journal! That's her personal biz man! I can't even look in it. What made you think that you can look at it without her freaking out? " I hung my head. "I don't know." I whispered. "If I were you I would apologize to her." I shook my head. "I tried and she didn't listen." Paul snorted. "Dude, I know Casshern and she'll forgive you. Go to her man!" I nodded. "Thanks Paul but how will I find her?" Paul snorted again. "You're a werewolf I think you'll find her." I picked up Casshern's scent and my nose burned a little. "It smells like she's with a leech." Paul shrugged his shoulders. "Then rescue her man." I nodded and started running.

**Casshern's Pov**

"Hahaha; that's the day we went to Parthenon and you managed to somehow get arrested." I said as I pointed to a mug shot of Antonio. "Even though that day was hectic, I still took an awesome mug shot." I laughed and turned the page. "Aww that's the day Ivan and I celebrated our anniversary." I grinned. "I remember, you and Ivan ran around the city like a lovesick couple and I had to stay at the hotel." Antonio smiled before sobbing a little. "It's ok Antonio." I hugged him and rubbed his back.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" I let go of Antonio and my face fell. Jacob was standing next to us and was shaking. "Jacob calm down." I warned. "Let's take this outside hmm?" I nodded and we walked through the line of trees that surrounded the restaurant. Antonio clapped his hands. "I think this is a more secluded area don't you think?" Jacob growled and I sighed. "Jacob this is Antonio, an old friend of Ivan and me." Jacob stopped growling and Antonio waved. "How long is he going to be here?" Antonio snorted. "Hello I'm right here! I'm only for a few days and I'm staying in Forks." Jacob grimaced. "I guess you'll be the Cullens problem. "

Antonio's eyes widened. "That's Cullen's territory? Mija do you mind I destroy them?" I shook my head. "Antonio, you'll be outnumbered, if Ivan couldn't fight them off…." Antonio hung his head. Jacob cleared his throat, "Anyway, Casshern we still have to watch him. Clearly he doesn't drink animal blood, so-"Antonio raised his hand cutting Jacob off. "Wait a second mister; I don't need stalker wolves after me. I just hunted this morning so I'll be good for the next couple of weeks; I won't hurt anyone kay?" He turned to me and hugged me. "I'll stop by your place later alright." I nodded and he ruffled my hair. He turned to Jacob. "You better apologize to my little girl or else." Jacob nodded and Antonio grinned. "Bye now!" He ran off into the woods leaving me alone with Jacob.

"He's one strange guy." Jacob stated and I looked at my shoes. "Casshern, I need to tell you something." I looked up and saw that he looked sad. "What?" I whispered. "I'm so sorry for invading your privacy. I swear I didn't mean to insult Ivan and upsetting you. Please forgive me Casshern please." I thought for a moment and sighed. "Only on two conditions." Jacob grimaced. "I'm not demanding much but I just want the pack to not hurt Antonio and allow him to visit me." Jacob sighed. "I don't know Casshern, I can't promise anything." I fidgeted a bit. "Well can you please try Jacob; He's really important to me." He nodded and I smiled. "I should be the one to apologize… I did yell at you and stuff." Jacob shook his head and pulled me into a hug. "It's my fault Casshern; I should have never looked in your journal." I looked up at him and smiled. "Wanna catch a movie?" Jacob nodded and released me. I grabbed his hand and lead him to out the woods, not noticing Antonio standing in the shadows conversing with two suspicious characters.

Unknown Pov

"Look Nikolai, I'm not going to kill the werewolf boy." insisted Antonio. Nikolai hissed but held back by his partner. "Antonio have you forgotten the fact you have pledged your life to Master?" Antonio snorted. "That was the past man. Besides I was drunk at the time and had no idea what I was doing so it isn't binding." Nikolai hissed. "You're the still the lazy coward you were before." Antonio rolled his eyes. 'Oh please Nikolai, I can still mess you up before you can blink an eye. You're the same insane workaholic, stuck up snob who never minds his own business I left behind. Now can you and your little friend here leave?" Nikolai sighed.

"I gave you a chance to survive with us but you still as stubborn as ever. Next time I see you I will not hesitate to kill you." Antonio grinned. "I cannot wait to kill you as well but may I ask a question? Why stand with your Master when you can have freedom?" Nikolai was silent for a moment. "I have to look out for my mate and Master protects us. I will do anything to protect her." Antonio raised an eyebrow. "Even taking innocent lives when you can offer her protection; you are a vampire after all." Nikolai leered at Antonio. "I don't want her to end up like Ivan Antonio. I kill people anyway so the protection is an added bonus." Antonio growled. "You're crossing the line Nikolai." Nikolai smiled. "I'm just telling the truth Antonio. I have to go but think about my offer; come on Alex." They ran off and Antonio grimaced. He looked up to the gloomy sky and sighed. "Oh Ivan, what mess did we get ourselves into?"


	9. Movies and Abductions

**I'm not dead it just that I had a huge writers block and I had really attempted to write again but I just couldn't come up with anything. I fully take blame for not updating.**

"So what movie are we going to see?" asked Jacob as we walked back to his place. I shrugged. "I don't know maybe we could watch it at your place. Not a lot of good movies are out right now." Jacob smiled. "I have a copy of Nightmare Before Christmas at home; we could pop some popcorn and watch it." I nodded and grabbed his hand as a car sped by. "Sorry Casshern, I should have brought my car." "It's ok we're almost there anyway." It grew silent except the sound of the rain slapping the pavement. By the time we reached Jacob's place I was soaked. "Sorry Jacob." I said as I squeaked to his bathroom. "Don't worry about it; I'll get you a change of clothes." I smiled and shuddered as he hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "You smell better when it's raining." He vanished toward the direction of his room. I shuffled into the bathroom and stripped off my wet clothes. "Cass, I found some clothes." Jacob shouted though the door. I wrapped a towel around me and inched the door open a little. "Here" He handed me a small pile of clothes. "Thanks." I quickly shut the door and changed. "Jacob!" I shouted as I stormed out the bathroom.

**Jacob's Pov**

"Jacob!" I heard Casshern shout. I turned my head to see Casshern standing in my living room with a long navy blue jersey that barely brushed her kneecaps and her black hair sticking to her face framing it adding emphasis to her emerald green eyes which were glaring at me. "Yes?" I stuttered. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Where in Hades are my pants? I'm not walking around in your boxers." I shrugged. "I don't have any." I said trying not to look at her piercing green eyes. "Jacob seriously; I don't like showing my scars and I just got over letting you see them and I don't want to-"I got up and covered her mouth with my hand. "You talk too much; I don't care about your scars. Besides it's just us so it'll be fine kay?" She sighed but nodded and I released her mouth. "Ok now come on, I popped popcorn and the movie's is the DVD player." She grabbed my hand as I lead her to the couch. She plopped down and grinned as the opening credits started rolling. I sat next to her and pulled her onto my lap. She snuggled into my chest and started humming along.

As the movie progressed, Casshern's eyelids began to drop until she was asleep. I smiled as she grabbed my shirt and started whimpering. "Cass?" she whimpered again. "Sorry….I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to I swear! Ivan…STOP let me go!" Her eyes shoot open and she started pushing me away. "Let me go Ivan! Antonio needs us!" I grabbed her wrists. "Casshern its Jacob calm down!" She stopped and sadness filled her eyes. "Jacob….." She looked down at her lap. "Casshern come here." I outstretched my arms as if to embrace her. She shook her head. "I'm a monster." "Cass, you're not a monster." She looked at me with her soul piercing green eyes. "I killed my own mother. I deserve to die."

Silence filled the air as Casshern words sank in. "You killed your mom?" She nodded. "How do you know you did it? I thought you couldn't remember anything before you were four?" She started fidgeting again. "Lately, bits and pieces of my memories have been coming back to me in dreams and nightmares. I killed her, my own mom…." She started tearing up. "Antonio was kidnapped by someone, I can't remember who but Ivan and I were going to save him. Then as we were walking toward his holding cell, my mother ran in front of us. It was my real mother, not the fake ones that watched over me. She demanded that we leave and let Antonio die. Then I snapped and stabbed her without remorse." Tears fell from her eyes as she continued. "She gave me such a sad look as she died. She mouthed why as she passed and I felt so guilty that I nearly stabbed myself in the stomach. Ivan knocked the blade out my hands and held me as I pleaded with him to let me kill myself."

I gasped and hugged her. "Casshern, its ok. I kill vampires for a living." I rubbed her back trying to sooth her. "You don't get it; she was my own flesh and blood not some stranger I've never seen before. She didn't even deserve it I could have knocked her unconscious but instead I killed her. I'm a monster." She sobbed. "I pulled her back and locked eyes with her. "Casshern, you are not a monster." "But I-""No listen to me that was a long time ago. You can't remember why you did it but you did it. You have to let this go. Besides, she didn't raise you; Ivan and Antonio did so she really was just a stranger to you. So just try to forget about it." She nodded as I wiped unfallen tears out of her eyes. "Now how about we watch the end of the movie?" Casshern smiled but the hurt and pain was still present in her eyes. "Umm-"

"Jacob what did you do to Cassie?" An angry voice bellowed. We both looked up at a shaking Paul. "Dude, I didn't do anything!" I shouted back. "Yeah right, I walk in to see if you and Casshern made up and see Casshern in tears, wearing no pants and you too close to her and yelling at her. " "She's my imprint Paul not yours." I growled. "Both of you shut up I'm trying to watch something and I have some boxers on so calm down Paul. He's not trying anything and everyone knows that I would have snapped Jacob's neck in two seconds if he tried to do anything." Casshern shouted as she turned her attention to the TV. "Casshern did he do something to you?" he growled at Casshern who paid him no mind. "No now shut up, Jack's about to blown out of the firetruckin sky and if I miss it because you two idiots yelling at each other I will choke both of you and break all the bones in your bodies. Then I will chuck your bodies in the ocean and you will drown." She said sending shivers down my spine. Paul looked like he still was pretty mad but didn't say anything; instead he nodded and me gesturing me to follow.

"Umm Cass we're going –" "To go outside and talk to Paul to probably either settle this issue over me or just rip each other's throat out. It's fine and by the way I have my money on you if you start fighting." She smiled at me and focused back on the TV. "Thanks Casshern." She nodded and I ran outside. Paul was standing under the trees that surround my house. He looked up at me as I jogged over to him with anger and something else that I couldn't place my finger on. "I want you to leave Casshern alone." He snarled clenching his fists. I crossed my arms. "She's mine Paul and the bond is set it's too late." Paul smirked. "No it isn't Jacob; I found a way to undo imprinting." He grinned at me like a mad man. "What do you mean?" I shouted. He chuckled and I felt a blinding pain at the back of my head; knocking me unconscious.

**Casshern's Pov**

My eyes were glued to the screen as Sally began singing, walking toward the snow covered mountain. "Yo Casshern." I groaned and paused the movie and whipped around toward Paul. "Paul, I've known you for a long time and you know better than to interrupt me when I'm watching Nightmare before Christmas." Paul shrugged and sat next to me. "Where's Jake?" He smiled. "Sam needed him for an errand so he'll be busy for a while." I stared at him. "You're lying Paul Lahote; tell me where is he?" I demanded. He kept smiling. "I know where he isn't…safe." I raised an eyebrow. "Dude stop screwing with me; where he at?" He just shook his head and kept smiling. "You know I'm about to slap that grin off your face." "Casshern what happened?" "What do you mean?" He gestured to me and himself. "We were tight man, two peas in a pod. Now _Jacob _comes out of nowhere and now I have to fight for your attention." "Paul it's not like that-"He put his hand over my mouth, his brown eyes staring into my green ones. "Don't lie to me Casshern; you like him." I opened my mouth to protest but instead I fell silent. "I knew it but don't worry I can fix this." "Wait what-"His lips met mine in an iron grip. My eyes widened and I started to push him off when I heard familiar snarls.

Suddenly Paul was off me and I was in someone's cold arms. "Antonio!" "Mija, we can talk later right now I have to kill this little boy who thinks he can mess with my little girl and live." Antonio growled locking eyes with Paul. "Boy please, I could rip your sparkly butt into pieces with an arm tied behind my back." Antonio chuckled darkly sending a shudder down my back. "I would love to see you in a puddle of your own filthy blood mutt but it seems that your buddies are here." I turned to see Sam, Embry and Jared standing in the doorway growling. I sighed and walked toward the guys holding up my hands. "Guys heed my advice. Don't attack Antonio, he's my father." Jared snorted. "Come on Cassie, this bloodsucker couldn't be your father. Let us handle this." I shook my head. "I'm serious he is; just because he's a vampire doesn't mean squat although he was more of a mother to me than a father." Antonio nodded. "She's telling the truth; I raised her along with my mate." Sam eyes widened. "Casshern he's lying right?" I shook my head. "Nope, now all of you relax and calm the heck down. Sam, take Paul outta here and try to figure out where Jacob is. Paul did something to him and he isn't gonna tell us anytime. Antonio as much as I love you, you have to get outta here before they attack you." I said pulling Antonio toward the door.

Antonio stared at me for a few seconds and kissed my forehead. "Be careful mija. I'm not going to always going to be there to save you." I nodded and he ran toward the woods and I turned to the shocked werewolves. "What are you guys standing around for? Jacob's missing and Paul's responsible for it." They stood still. "What is it?" They just looked at each other. "Your legs." I looked down and looked at them. "Are you guys seriously stuck on my legs? Yes I know they are covered with a lot of hideous scars. That's not important right now; Jacob's missing!" I hissed. They snapped and looked at me. "When did he disappear?" I sighed. "About ten minutes ago; ask Paul where they walked too." They nodded and left heading toward the woods. I sat down on the couch and stared at the ceiling; waiting for the wolves to bring Jake home, hopefully in one piece.

**As I explained earlier, my life has been complete chaos so I'll try to update more frequently. I should have the next chapter for Just Bad Luck by next week. Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
